


Purple Ties

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coffee, Colors, F/M, Files, Lawyer, Monday morning, Office, Purple, Ties, bored, polka dots, suspect, turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: When Benson sends you to Barba's office with the file on the latest suspect, you just can't help but admire his taste in fashion.





	

Monday morning and I have yet to have my much needed Starbucks coffee. Worse, Liv deemed it necessary to send me, out of all people, to Barba’s office to give him a file he spends ages looking over causing me to be bored with nothing to do but to admire his office and…….him, so to speak.  

“What?” Barba questioned with a sharp tone. He didn’t even need to look up from his file to know that I was staring at him, he was always able to just feel it “Y/N, what?”

“Your tie”

He grabs his tie and runs his fingers against the silk fabric “What about it?”

“It’s purple”

He looks down at the tie that is still in between his fingers “Yes, so? Do you have something against purple ties?”

I shake my head “No, I think you pull it off really well actually. It…uh…it kind of…uh-” At this point I was a nervous mess cursing myself that I should have just kept my mouth shut about his amazing fashion sense.

Laying the file flat on the table he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, a smirk on his face “It what Y/N?”

“It…uh…it turns me on” I spoke quickly hoping that he was unable to make out what I said.

Leaning forward he responded with wide eyes “Really? I’m just curious Y/N, what is it about the tie that turns you on exactly?”

“You know just forget it. Liv sent me here to give you that file and to talk about the suspect and see if there’s any questions you may-”

“If I have questions or anything else to discuss I can always-” he holds up his cellphone “Contact her. Now, please, tell me what it is about the tie that turns you on.”

“It just looks good on you, that’s all, no big deal. You pull off certain colors really well, purple being one of them.”

Barba arose from his chair and walked to the front of his desk, taking a seat on the edge “Just so I understand this, my purple tie turns you on because  _I_ pull it off really well?”

“Yes” I answered with confidence even though I realize I have made a complete fool of myself at this point.

“So then that means that _I_ turn you on then.”

“Well…..” Oh thank goodness for cell phones.

I excuse myself and answer the call.

“Liv needs me back at the precinct” you look up at Barba who is still seated at the edge of his desk “Is there anything else before I head back?”

“Yes, what are your thoughts on ties with polka dots?”

I don't answer. Instead, I roll my eyes and begin to walk out waving him goodbye “Good day counselor!”

* * *

The next day I hurriedly step into the precinct laying my bag down on the desk

“About time you show up, where were you?”

“Morning traffic. Where’s Liv?”

Amanda nods toward Benson’s office “In her office talking with Barba and Dodds Sr.”

“What about?” I sit down and turn on the computer in front of me patiently waiting for it to go to the home screen.

“No idea.”

I glance towards Liv’s office and the door opens, out walking Dodds Sr. with Barba following suit.

Barba bids Liv goodbye and walks my way making direct eye contact. He gives that cocky signature smirk of his and runs his hand over his tie – the same fucking purple tie he was wearing yesterday

“Son of a bitch” I blurt under my breath, grabbing a pen from the cup in front of me and frantically click it.

“Y/L/N” He greets with raised brows

“Counselor” I acknowledge, moving my eyes from his down to the tie. I wait until he's close to disappearing and call out “Nice tie!” My face now sporting a smirk of my own.  


End file.
